


After the end

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, Gen, Post 5X13, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place directly after the midseason finale of season 5 and is just a little view how it this scene could go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the end

Nathan watched Duke with horror. All the black ether which flew out of his eyes darkened the sky. It was a horrible sight and Nathan could hear his heart beat faster with every second it lasted. He held Audrey back because he knew how dangerous this could be. Mara did something with Duke that possibly no one of them could understand and she said that he would explode.   
And Nathan was afraid, so terrified that these words were meant literally. Duke was shaking, his whole body was trembling under the immense pressure. What would happen if his body couldn’t fight against whatever happened to him?

Nathan was afraid. Although he held Audrey back, he didn’t want anything more than to run over to his friend and just hold him, to make sure that he was okay, just to help somehow. But Duke’s body moved uncontrollably. It would be almost impossible to get near him without getting hurt – not that Nathan would feel that.

And then it stopped!

The black ether was gone. The last of it flew up in the air and in the direction of the town, like a swarm of bugs, like a deathly plague. Nathan knew what this meant but he couldn’t care less in this moment. His eyes were fixated on Duke. And he almost saw in slow motion how his best friend fell to the ground. Nathan’s legs moved before he even realized it, hurried to Duke’s side. He knelt down beside him and took his hand in his own. 

“Duke.” One simple word, just his name. Nathan didn’t know what to say more as he saw how his friend looked like. Duke was pale, sweating and breathing heavily. He didn’t look good at all. 

Duke turned his head to look at Nathan. The blackness in his eyes was gone. “What have I done?” His voice was full of regret, of horror and panic of the thought what just happened. 

Nathan shook his head immediately. “You didn’t. It wasn’t your fault. It was Mara, not you, Duke.” Nathan tried to steady is voice and to not get distracted by the thought what could happen to Duke, what was happening right now. “We will fix this, alright? We will fix this together.” Nathan noticed how Audrey sat down on the other side of Duke and he shortly looked over to her. She was crying and this was something that Nathan couldn’t handle right now, seeing Audrey that broken and seeing Duke dying. He didn’t want to think of that – this was not happening!

“Charlotte”, he ordered harshly. “Can you help him?” She was a doctor after all and even more. Maybe there was a way to safe Duke, to make everything right again.

Charlotte didn’t say anything, she only looked at Nathan, pure sadness and compassion in her eyes but Nathan didn’t want to see that. He wanted her to help. She decided to kill Mara and that’s why Duke was lying here. Anger rushed through him. Anger against Mara, against Charlotte. It was all their fault.

He was about to jump up and confront Charlotte as “Nathan!”  
He looked down and only noticed then that Duke’s other hand lay on his arm. He didn’t feel him, he never felt him, only Audrey, but he remembered the last time he did as they were having a fight which triggered his Trouble. He could remember very vividly and Nathan had hoped that one day he was able to feel him again. 

“It’s okay.” Duke gave him a little smile.

Nothing was okay. This was not okay. This would never be okay. Nathan had come here to save Duke, to save the whole town, but firstly Duke even if he wouldn’t admit this out loud ever. And now everything went wrong. They killed Mara but that was all. Everything else was just pure chaos. 

“No, Duke, just hang on, alright?” Audrey seemed to found her voice again under all those tears. “You will be okay.”   
“I won’t and we both know that.” Duke hissed through his teeth, obviously in pain. “You will take care of him, alright? Will you do that for me?”   
Audrey looked up, biting her lip as she inspected Nathan. Finally she nodded. “I will.” 

“No!” Nathan was not okay with what was going on, with the two of them just accepting what was happening, with the promises. That was not okay. He didn’t want Audrey to look after him, he didn’t want Duke to leave. He needed him in a way that Audrey couldn’t replace. “I –“   
“Don’t … try … Nathan.” Duke was getting weaker and he still was mocking him. 

Nathan should be angry but he couldn’t. There was just this panic inside him that he only had seconds left and he didn’t know how to use them, didn’t know what to say, how to say goodbye. “Just shut up, Duke, I … I –“

He stopped as Duke screamed out of pain. It was one of the worst noises Nathan had ever heard especially because he couldn’t do anything to help. He just put a little bit more pressure on Duke’s hand so he knew that he wasn’t alone. 

And then it was quiet. Duke was limb, his eyes were shut. He was so silent. 

“No, no, no,” Nathan whispered and let his hands search over Duke’s body, looking for any kind of reaction. “Come on, Duke, wake up.” He would have searched for a pulse but he couldn’t feel it anyway. What he felt was Audrey. Her hand on his, while his was resting on Duke’s chest. He didn’t want to let go, couldn’t let him go. He meant the words seriously that he told Duke earlier. He didn’t want to lose him. 

And now he just did.

Nathan didn’t know how to feel, how to accept that Duke should just be gone like that.   
“Nathan?” It was Audrey’s soft voice, wanting to know if he was okay.  
Normally it felt so good to hear it, it was the most beautiful thing in the world but not right now. Right now he wanted to hear another one’s voice but this one was quiet. He would never hear it again. 

“Nathan.”  
“I’m fine,” he blocked. He didn’t want to talk about it, not right now.  
“No, look.”   
Right in this moment Duke took a deep breath and opened his eyes, startled and confused at it seemed. But Nathan couldn’t took amiss because he felt the same. He was confused how this was possible. Duke seemed to have died, he was in pain, he was out of strength and now he was breathing again, alive, and looking good. 

“Duke.” Just again, only his name but now a smile formed on Nathan’s lips. “You’re okay.”  
“Yes.” He still sounded irritated. “Seems like it.” He sat up and examined his own body, every inch of it. “I’m alive I would say.”  
Nathan just smiled. He wasn’t able to say anything.  
“A little awkward now with the promises and the almost goodbye’s, right?” Duke grinned.  
Nathan was just happy to have Duke back and he didn’t think any longer. He just put his arms around him and pulled him closer. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
Duke welcomed the gesture because he returned the hug. “Me too.”   
Audrey came from the other side and they all sat there in a big pile of three bodies who didn’t want to let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The first plan was really to let Duke die but even I couldn't get through with it xD  
> I hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
